Dit leurs
by Helli'm
Summary: Je fais cela pour lui...lui qui fut mon ennemi...je lui ait promis. Pour lui je vais leurs dire qu'elles sont les conséquences de la guerre, de leurs lâchetés,leurs dire qu'on étaient que des mômes enrôlés dans une bataille qui fut difficile à mener.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:**** Dit leur ....**

**Résumé:**** Je fais cela pour lui...lui qui fut mon ennemi...je lui ait promis. Pour lui je vais leurs dire qu'elles sont les conséquences de la guerre, de leurs lâchetés,leurs dire qu'on étaient que des mômes enrôlés dans une bataille qui fut difficile à mener. (Bon je devrais pas vs le dire ms c'est un happy end)**

**Racontage de vie:**** Ben pour une fois c'est pas long :D Je voulais juste dire MERCI et faire UN ENORME BISOUS à ma bêta préférée ****fantasia-49 ****parce que je la fait super bosser :D**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le soleil brille trop haut dans le ciel. Je hais le soleil, il est trop chaud,trop beau,il illumine....c'est la vie. Or je n'en ai plus, moi je survis, chaque jours, depuis un an,depuis cette nuit. La grande bataille a eu lieu et avec elle les blessés,les morts et moi,moi qui es tout perdue moi qui se meurt lentement. Je pourrais abréger ma douleur, cela serait si simple, beaucoup plus aisé que la vie, mais je possède sans doute un côté masochiste qui me pousse à la souffrance. Certain nomme cela le courage. S' il leur plait d"y croire...

Des applaudissements retentissent cela ne me surprends pas,le ministre a déjà bien entamé son discours. Le public l'acclame, tous sourient sauf moi, je n'en n'ai plus la force...sourire c'est vivre. Mes pensées sont moroses, dénudées de bonheurs et pourtant je devrais l'être. Nous avons vaincu. Tous fêtent la victoire, c'est même pour cette raison qu'une foule incalculable de sorcier se presse sur le parc de ce qui fut mon école. Aujourd'hui en ces lieux, qui ont assistés aux batailles les plus sanglantes que l'histoire ait connu, nous festoyons. Je trouve cela écœurant, surement suis-je la seule, car la foule sourit,rit,parle...ils se réjouissent simplement. Pour moi rien n'est plus simple. Je suis une héroïne de guerre point,c'est ainsi que les gens me perçoivent. Ils me respectent pour cela,pour la peur que je leur inspire, car ils savent que cette nuit...cette funeste nuit j'ai perdu une part de mon humanité. Des murmures tout autour de moi. Je déteste la foule encore plus dans les journées comme celle d'aujourd'hui où l'on fête la guerre. Certes la version officielle c'est les un an de la victoire mais pour moi il n'y a pas de succès sans combat.

En tant que célèbre héroïne de guerre -car les autres ont étés oubliés- j'ai été conviée à cet anniversaire pour célébrer,témoigner. Je ne le voulais pas...non moi je veux simplement tout oublier mais j'ai promis...je lui ai promis.

A nouveau des applaudissements, mais ceux là je sais qu'ils me sont adressées. Alors je me lève lentement sentant tous ces regards braqués sur ma personne, je monte l'estrade,serre la main du ministre qui m'accueille tout sourire et vais me placer face aux pupitres,face à la foule. Mon regard s'attarde sur la masse humaine mais au-delà des gens présent,des parterres fleuries,du soleil qui brille...je vois...je me souviens de cette nuit. Des hurlements,des cris,des pleurs,des supplications....du jour qui fait place à la nuit...le sang,les blessés,les morts....les corps qui tombent...Un éternel recommencement qui dura trois jours pour le calendrier...une éternité pour moi.

La foule attend impatiente. Je connais leurs pensées:" que va bien pouvoir dire Hermione Granger célèbre héroïne de guerre, taciturne et misanthrope" et pour tout dire je m'en contrefous. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je ne suis pas ici pour eux mais pour lui...lui qui fut mon ennemi...

Devant moi d'une main fébrile, je pose ma feuille sur le lutrin, tousse dans l'espoir de me donner une contenance que je n'ai pas. Personne ne s'en aperçoit ,je suis devenue infaillible dans l'art de la dissimulation:

-Mesdames et messieurs bonjour, ma voix est forte ne laissant aucune place quant à mon manque d'assurance. Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis...enfaite non, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Mr le ministre m'a demandé de venir ici débiter un joli discours sur la guerre,la vie,les combats menés par le ministère,la confiance inébranlable que j'ai envers notre gouvernement et notre communauté, mais pour être honnête je n'ai pas envie de mentir.

La foule s'agite,inconfortable, des murmures la parcoure, imperceptible.

- Non, je ne vous dirais pas à quel point je suis heureuse de notre victoire car oui nous avons vaincu. Mais à quel prix? Vous refusez de voir la vérité parce qu'elle est bien trop cruelle, car elle vous rappelle votre lâcheté. Pitiez, ne me lancer pas de tels regards courroucés, ne faites pas preuve d'hypocrisie!! Aujourd'hui vous fêtez la paix, mais où étiez-vous lors de la guerre? Pas ici,non je peux vous le certifier. Moi j'y étais et ce que je vu....c'est des gamins....juste des gosses enrôlés dans une bataille aux combats inégaux et à l'issu incertaine.

En ce jour vous riez,parlez,vivez sur ce lieu même qui à été témoin de la barbarie de la bataille,là où le sang à été versé....là où des corps sont tombés. C'était juste des mômes,des étudiants qui ont combattus. J'y étais et j'ai vu...l'horreur. Ni plus ni moins c'est indescriptible. L'odeur du sang...les cris...les pleurs...les corps qui tombent...et les heures qui s'étirent, s'allongent, deviennent des jours...et enfin l'espoir...qui s'éteint...Vous n'étiez pas là vous les adultes, les grands, ceux qui protègent les enfants...vous les avez livrés à la mort pendant que vous vous terriez dans vos foyer, effrayez! Ils n'y à rien qui puisse désigner votre faiblesse, qui puisse vous pardonnez. Non, il n'y à qu'un pardon à octroyer celui d'un gamin trop tôt recruter dans une guerre qu'il n'était pas de taille à mener, d'un héritier élevé dans l'endoctrinement et la haine, un môme à qui le choix n'a jamais été donné. Alors aujourd'hui devant cette assemblée qui ne mérite que mon mépris,je m'adresse à lui qui comme tant d'autres, est mort aux combats : je te pardonnes Drago Malfoy.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fin de l'acte ...les chaises ont étés rangées....les tentes pliées....la fête s'est éteinte silencieuse, la foule dense a désertée, indignée,offensée jusqu'à leur foyer et demain ils aurons à nouveau tout oubliés. L'homme ne retient que les éloges or lorsqu'il s'agit de blâme, ils possèdent une faculté à l'oubli des plus étonnantes, c'est ce que la guerre m'a inculqué. Mais je ne pouvais mentir, c'était mon devoir de leur dire, de leur rappeler...leurs lâchetés, j'avais promis.

A nouveau les souvenirs m'envahissent, ce lieu en es gorgés des bons, énormément. Malheureusement ils sont enfouies sous ceux de la guerre...de cette bataille qui eut lieu ici même. Je sens les larmes qui sûrement ne vont pas tarder à couler. Elles me piquent les yeux, c'est une sensation étrange. Il me semble que je l'avais oubliée. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré...je n'en ai plus la force. Pleurer est synonyme de tristesse. C'est une émotion des plus pures,des plus belles. C'est un symbole qui peut faire illusion d'espérance ou de désespoir c'est l'image de la vie...moi je n'en ai plus.

J'atterris dans un «Pop» sonore mais n'y prête guère attention, je suis seule. Au loin j'aperçois le soleil qui se couche. Enfin. Sous mes pas j'entends le léger craquement des branches mortes qui plis sous mes pieds,une légère bise telle une caresse effleure mon visage tandis que je m'avance lentement vers la stèle. Cela fait un an que je suis venue ou plus exactement ça le sera dans deux jours, le temps qu'il a fallut au ministère pour retrouver et rassembler en un seul lieu les nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le parc...tous ces héros...ces gamins. Le monument de granit se dresse devant moi, gigantesque, d'un blanc pur. Il appelle à la sérénité, j'espère qu'eux l'ont trouvés, une sorte de récompense au sacrifice de leur vie.

Tout cela pourquoi?Un nom gravé sur une énorme pierre...un monument aux morts. Existe t-il plus insultant pour la mémoire de l'individu? Ils sont là au même endroit...des héros,certes, mais que fait-on des mômes qu'ils ont étés? C'est donc à cela que leurs mémoires se résume,des victimes de la guerre? Je soupire las,je ne doute pas être une des seules personnes qui s'aventure en ces lieux si reculés. Ce n'est pas un hasard si la stèle fut érigé aussi loin que possible de toutes fréquentations. A défaut de pouvoir effacer la conséquence de leur lâcheté ils l'a dissimule. Ils veulent juste oublier.

Les larmes que j'ai si longtemps contenues, se déversent sur mes joues. Je n'ai plus la force ou peut-être est-ce l'envie de les contenir. Aujourd'hui face à cette journée,ces images qui m'assaillent, je ne peut plus lutter. Mon courage m'a quitté. Alors que mes genoux touchent le sol, je perçois la fraicheur de l'herbe à travers mon jean's, contraste détonnant avec la chaleur qui traverse ma peau, tandis que les sanglots me submergent par vagues violentes.

Face à cette stèle je prend conscience...que je ne suis plus rien...juste brisée...

Mes sanglots cessent mais ma respiration demeure saccadée, de même que mes larmes semblent intarissables. Comme le temps, elles s'écoulent inexorablement,bientôt le jour fera place à la nuit...déjà les ténèbres projettent une ombre sur le monument,la luminosité est faible mais je vois tout de même les noms qui y sont gravés. J'en connais le nombre exact 382. Tous morts cette nuit là. 325 gosses, 57 membres de L'ordre. Voilà à quoi ils sont réduis, des héros...des martyrs...des chiffres.

Leurs noms sont consignés à jamais mais un jour ils seront oubliés.

Sauf un...Mon meilleur ami Harry. Il lui ont accordé la place d'honneur tout en haut en remerciant quant à son rôle lors de la guerre,celui grâce à qui la paix règne à présent. Pourtant ils méritaient tous, plus, qu'une place sur un monument mortuaire...une vie.

Cependant bien que trop largement rempli, le monument se trouve amputé d'un nom,une seule et unique personne victime de notre camp ni figure pas, pourtant elle le devrait. Seulement pour eux, il n'est pas un héros...non pour tous, ces lâches qui n'y étaient pas, il était destiné aux ténèbres. Or moi je connais la vérité. C'était juste un môme,comme nous autres, qui avons été que des gosses. Et lui parmi nous, c'était juste un gamin conditionné et effrayé à qui le choix n'a pas été donné. Lui, pour qui j'ai déballé ce si jolie et controversé discours qui ne reflétais que vérité.

Moi j'y étais...

*** Flashback***

L'odeur du sang, intense, acre,métallique embaume l'air,elle m'enivre malgré moi et je me hais pour cela et pourtant c'est elle qui me permet de lutter, aussi morbide que ce soit c'est ainsi. Mes vêtements sont déchirés,tâchés...comme moi, abattus. Des jours que l'on lutte, trois pour être exact. Je n'en peux plus, mes forces me quittent je n'ai plus la rage de combattre. Seule je ne survivrais pas je le sais. Des larmes s'écoulent de mes yeux tandis que je cours à travers ce parc qui fut autrefois synonyme de joie,de rires et qui aujourd'hui n'est plus que peine et désolation. Un sort siffle à mon oreille, de justesse je me baisse. Malheureusement mes genoux plis sous l'effort que je viens de fournir et je tombe lourdement au sol. L'odeur est encore plus vivace sur l'herbe,d'ici je peux en percevoir la cause. Des corps partout autour de moi. Dans ma course effrénée, guider uniquement par ma folie, je n'avais pas remarqué que ces obstacles que j'enjambais c'était des morts...de mon camp...de l'autre.

Des cris déchirent la nuit tellement douloureux qu'ils m'atteignent de plein fouet. Brusquement, j'ai ma,l je veux que tout cesse enfin. Or ce n'est pas le moment, pas encore. Alors je me relève tâchant de ne pas tomber sur le regard vide, privé de vie de ceux qui furent mes amis. Debout, complètement désemparée, je ne comprends plus rien si ce n'est... L'horreur, la monstruosité qu'est la guerre. Alors plus fort que précédemment, les larmes affluent sur mes joues, symbole de mon désespoir, de mon ignorance face à cette situation... exit miss-je-sais-tout, je ne suis qu'une gamine épouvantée comme tous les autres. Condamnée par la lâcheté de nos ainés.

Mon corps se retrouve brutalement acculé au sol pour la seconde en fois en quelques minutes, la douleur provoqué par le choc, me transperce. Je hurle mais mon cri se perd dans le chaos de la nuit. Retrouvant le peu de réflexion qu'il me reste, je vois plus que je n'entends le sortilège de la mort,la lumière verte caractéristique qui s'évade de la baguette de l'homme qui vient de me jeter au sol, pour atteindre le mangemort qui m'avait sans nul doute lancé un sort une fraction de seconde auparavant. Mon sauveur, dont le corps recouvre le mien lors de notre chute, se dégage lentement,roule à mes côtés. Sa respiration sifflante m'alarme, prestement je me retourne pour me retrouver face à un regard bleu qui ne m'étais pas inconnu et pourtant en cet instant il me semblais si différent...nouveau:

-Malfoy. Ce nom avait franchit mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

-Granger.

-Pourquoi?

Je n'ignorais pas que l'on était en guerre, au cœur même du champ de bataille, mais je voulais comprendre, connaître les raisons qui poussaient l'homme auquel je vouais une haine sans égale,connu pour son appartenance aux sbires de Voldemort, à me venir en aide.

-Je ne suis pas comme eux.

-Je sais. Tu es blessé.

Ce n'était pas une question mais un fait, il était blessé...par ma faute...en tentant de me sauver.

-Je vais mourir. Haleta t-il difficilement, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

-Non,non on va...je...

D'un signe de tête impatient, il m'interromps. Malfoy n'ignore pas que quelques soit mes paroles au cœur de cette guerre elle n'aboutirons pas,ici, je ne peux le sauver.

-Je l'ai fait...tu dois...vivre...toi ils...t'écouterons....

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure parmi tout ces hurlements,ces pleurs. Alors je me rapproche ,mes yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Nous sommes si proches que nos souffles se répercutent, entrent en contact et...j'attends des explications qui je l'espère m'éclairons. Je ne comprends plus rien, or je veux comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi ce fut sa vie, plutôt que la mienne, qu'il désire sacrifier.

Autour de nous les combats sont sanglants,des vies se perdent et pourtant je ne perçois que lui et moi...

-Il faut que...tu leur...dise...il t'écouterons...

Je secoue la tête déconcertée.

-Dit leurs...que la guerre...c'est...une horreur...un...fléau.

Je reste muette. Je viens de saisir le sens de ses paroles, de son sacrifice....

-Dit...leur...qu'ils chantent, qu'ils crient leur victoire...si lâchement obtenu.

Malfoy ne souhaite qu'une chose, que je leurs disent à eux, les adultes, que c'est par leurs fautes que tant de vies se trouvent éteintes...

-Dit leur que cette guerre....c'est des mômes qui l'on menés.

J'ai mal, cette vérité plus que tout autre douloureuse, est atroce...indicible...

-Dit...leur...que je suis...désolé.

Dans ces yeux, de la tristesse, encore plus présente que je n'en n'ait jamais perçu dans un unique regard. A cet instant je sais que lui, comme nous autres, n'est qu'un gamin apeuré, embrigadé dans un camps auquel il n'aspirait guère.

-Promet...

Sa demande sonne comme une supplication, elle déchire mon cœur hurlant toute la souffrance contenue et pourtant je souris:

-Je te le promets.

**Fin du flashback**

C'est le seul souvenir précis qu'il me reste de la bataille ,le reste est flou, ce que je considère comme préférable. J'ai bien assez de cauchemards sans ajouter les horreurs qui ont accompagnés ces trois jours de combats. Seulement à présent que mon œuvre...celle pour laquelle ma vie fut épargnée se trouve accomplie, une question me tenaille, comme une ombre menaçante au dessus de ma tête «Que vais-je faire?» Je ne suis plus rien, brisée et...seule.

J'entends des pas, je ne juge pas utile de me retourner. Je connais l'identité de l'unique personne qui, à mon instar, viens troubler ces lieux en ce jour. Cela fut tacite, mais n'en resta pas moins une promesse entre nous. Les branches craquent sous ses pieds et j'entends le léger bruissement qu'émet sa cape en frôlant le sol, puis le silence à quelques pas. Il s''est arrêté.

-Ça fait un bail.

Je retiens un rire, face au comique de la situation...effectivement ça fait un bail.

-358 jours pour être précise. Je savais que tu viendrais.

-N'est-ce pas une qualité propre à une miss-je-sais-tout.

Son ton est dénudé de sarcasmes il est neutre.

-Fais moi face.

Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais une demande. Alors m'arrachant à ma macabre contemplation je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi blond, ce maintient aristocrate, cette décontraction feinte, son impassibilité...Drago Malfoy.

-Granger.

Ainsi il donne le ton. Calmement je rétorque:

-Malfoy.

J'ai toujours su que je le reverrais, le jour ou j'ai fait cette promesse, elle nous a lié à jamais. Ce ne serait pas arrivé, si il était mort comme convenu, mais il faut croire que la mort ne désirais pas accomplir son œuvre ce funeste jour. Surement son quota était au summum, et qu'elle préféra épargner quelqu'un, le dernier des Malfoy.

-Tu la fait?

-J'avais promis.

-Je sais.

Nos phrases sont courtes et concises, on ne s'attarde pas sur des futilités...nous ne sommes pas amis point.

-Ils te crois mort.

-Merci.

-C'est à moi de te remercier. Alors merci.

On hoche la tête, conscient tout les deux du lien qui nous unis depuis cette nuit là.

-Je vais partir loin,très loin. Le polynectar est efficace, mais je désire vivre ma vie sous mon apparence et non sous celle d'un sorcier dont j'ignore l'identité.

-Bien.

Étrangement son aveu me fait mal, on a jamais été proche loin de là, mais lorsqu'il sera partit je serais seule vraiment. Tous les autres sont morts ou alors comme Ron, sont enfermés dans leurs propres corps indiffèrents à l'extérieur...une coquille vide.

-Viens avec moi.

Je reste estomaquée et ne sait que répondre, comme cette terrible nuit, ses actions, ses mots me déconcerte.

-Tu n'as plus rien ici Hermione, tout comme moi. Certes nous ne sommes pas amis, mais tout deux on sait ce que c'est la guerre...l'horreur. Et on aspire qu'à une chose : un nouveau départ. Je t'offre une chance de tout recommencer. A toi de voir si tu es apte à faire table rase du passé et à affronter l'avenir.

Sa main est tendue dans ma direction, son regard me transperce tandis qu'il attend ma décision. J'hésite...un instant...très court, et puis je saisis sa main.

Je plonge dans l'inconnu mais pour une fois cela ne m'effraie pas...je ne suis plus seule.

Nous sommes deux naufragés...deux âmes brisées...unis par un même sentiment...une unique envie...enfin sourire à la vie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey lecteurs de mon coeur (non je vous soudoyent pas dans l'espoir d'avoir une review) quoique... Bien alors comment avez-vous trouvez la fin fait pas trop nounourse au chocolat (=guimauve) j'espère. **

**Peut-être que je mettrais une chapitre deux pour vous informez sur ce qu'ils est advenus de nos deux protagonistes préférés :D**

**Mais bon je stop la mon racontage de vie et vous laisse effectuer votre devoir de lecteurs...reviewer...(petit regard implorant de la part de l'auteur) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà voilà c'est une très petite suite, une sorte d'épilogue. En revanche je préfére prevenir c'est TRES nounours au chocolat (=guimauve).**

**Merci à fantasia-49 pour sa correction!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les nuages se profilent à l'horizon annonciateur d'un puissant orage ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'adore la pluie, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien que nous nous sommes établis dans une région tellement humide. Il y a cinq ans nous avons fui notre passé et le soleil...celui qui reflétait ces vies que nous n'avions plus. Autrefois je me débattais juste assez pour sombrer lentement. Certain nomme ça le courage. Je ne désire pas les détromper, bien que sur ce point nos points de vue diffèrent...

Cinq ans que nous avons quitté notre ancienne vie, plus rien n'est comme avant,tout à changer. Nous nous sommes établis dans une petite ville moldus et sorcière dans un pays que la guerre avait épargné. Et nous avons tout reconstruit à commencer par nos vies...on s'est soutenu mutuellement sans contre partie...sans faux semblant...exit les masques. Juste Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger tout du moins au début.

Car après deux années, les choses ont changés....encore...le passé nous a rattrapé, indiffèrent quant à notre renaissance. Il a fallu nous cacher ensemble...c'était tacite, un pacte entre nous, plus ennemis mais pas tout à fait amis...juste deux gosses qui s' entre-aident à la vie à la mort. De cette façon notre relation peut paraître funeste,néfaste pour nous deux, mais ça ne l'est pas...ça ne l'est plus.

Les choses ont à nouveaux changés...car c'est ainsi la vie,non? Une suite d'événements plus ou moins heureux qui constituent un assemblage de différence. C'est de cette façon que je l'a perçoit, car ma vie n'a été qu'une suite de changement, le dernier en date étant sans aucun doute mon nom. Granger je ne suis plus,non, à présent et depuis un an,sept mois et trois merveilleux jours, je suis Hermione....Smith.

Un nom courant je vous l'accorde mais quoi de mieux pour une femme qui désirait se faire oublier. Mais sachez que ce n'est certes pas pour cette raison que je me suis mariée, non la raison est plus simple...j'aime mon époux. Il est...en faite je ne saurais le décrire il est...lui. C'est mon support,mon pilier celui sur qui je compte chaque jour...il me maintient en vie, j'ignore ce que je deviendrais sans lui et je ne désire pas en faire l'expérience.

Une goutte d'eau glisse sur ma joue, la pluie ne va pas tarder,enfin. Au loin j'aperçois Drago qui me cherche du regard, je sourit face à son air perdu que je suis la seule à déchiffrer sous son masque d'impassibilité. Je l'interpelle en effectuant de grands signe avec les bras. Heureusement il me remarque, aussitôt son visage s'illumine du moins c'est ainsi que je le perçoit. Il s'avance, traverse la rue pour me rejoindre, s'approche pour m'enlacer tendrement avant de me sourire un peu plus, se pencher pour un baiser et enfin me susurrer à l'oreille ces mots que je ne me lasse pas t'entendre:

-Re-bonjour Mme Smith et futur petit Smith. Poursuis t-il en caressant mon ventre légèrement rebondi.

-De même Mr Smith.

C'est notre jeu...puéril, on en a tous les deux consciences, mais cela nous indiffèrent. On est ensemble. Loin de notre passé qu'on a renié, bien trop dur à assumer pour les deux gosses que nous étions. Certes, il nous a rattrapé, mais nous avons tôt fait de le semer avec de nouvelles identités. C'était il y a trois ans, à cette époque on ignorait encore que mon nom viendrait à changer...encore une dernière fois, pour celui de l'homme que j'allais épouser : Drago.

Je sens la pluie s'abattre brusquement sur nous, tendrement enlacés, et sur toute la ville. Une véritable averse, mais il faut que je vous dise, alors qu'elle imbibe mes vêtements, inonde mes chaussures, asperge mon visage....je me sens...vivante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Alors un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, je suis toute ouie :D**

**Bon j'ai hésiter à les mettres ensembles et à faire un truc bien nounours au chocolat mais bon je me suis dit, vu que la vie n'est pas toujours rose et bien ma fic' peut l'être! Na! En plus c'est moi qui décide!!!**


End file.
